


Blow In & Out

by Johzanji99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Being caught, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Subspace, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: Haikyuu College!AU that no one asked for. Also a sexual one.





	Blow In & Out

It was the middle of finals week, and Tendou and Ushijima were just getting to their dorm room. Ushijima was carrying his three books and Tendou’s math book. Tendou had claimed that his arms were tired from working out everyday, which Ushijima didn’t believe, but didn’t object. 

“Gah, Wakatoshi-kun! This week is so long~” Tendou threw his hands up. He looked back at him. He was looking down at the stack of books in his hands. “Something wrong?” 

“No.” Usually, Ushijima would say what’s on his mind, but how could he with such a dirty thought in his head. Tendou stared at him and thought nothing of it. 

“We should order take out. I don’t feel like leaving the room,” Tendou said. “I want finals to be over!” 

“I think we all do,” Ushijima said. They got to their room and Tendou searched his body. 

“Wakatoshi-” 

“It’s in my front, left pocket,” Ushijima pulled the books out of the way. Tendou noticed girls down the hall staring at Ushijima. They were giggling. 

“Hey, Ushijima! What are you doing tonight?” They called. They walked closer and Tendou moved the books to block the girls view from his pocket. 

“Nothing,” Ushijima looked at Tendou, who removed the tiny bag in his pocket and moved it to his hoodie. “We were going to study and stay in.” 

“Oh, well, we were wondering if you wanted to study with us?” They acted coy. 

Tendou reached his hand back into Ushijima’s pocket, and instead of grabbing his keys, he rubbed him through his underwear. He seen his eyes widen. “Um, I think I’ll just stay in tonight. Maybe another night.” 

“Awe, okey.. Well, see you later!” They walked away. Ushijima looked at Tendou. 

“Grab the keys,” he demanded. Tendou grabbed them and unlocked the door. Ushijima rushed in. “Don’t do that ever again.” 

“Which part?” Tendou teased. Ushijima glared at him. 

He sat the books down on his desk. “Give me the baggy.” Tendou gave him his request. He sat down on his bed and watched Ushijima grab the cylinder hidden in the drawers. He sat down at the desk. He opened the bag and grabbed the nugget. He tore tiny pieces off it and put it in the grinder. 

Tendou liked watching Ushijima grind because he’s so intent to make it as fine as it can get. After five minutes, Ushijima asked for their bowl. “Here, my king.” 

Ushijima shook his head and packed the bowl. He held it and a lighter out to Tendou, who took it with no hesitation. Ushijima went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and stuffed it into the crack of the door. He put the fan in front of the window and put it on full blast. “I love when you take precautions.” Tendou fiddled with the lighter.

“Shut it, light it up,” Ushijima sat down next to Tendou. He took the first hit and held it in, and blew out. He coughed at the burning sensation in his throat. He passed the lighter and bowl to Ushijima, and pushed him back. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to try something,” Tendou straddled his legs. “Take a hit, Wakatoshi-kun~” 

Ushijima did, and Tendou grabbed his face and smashed his lips against the others. He sucked the excess smoke from Ushijima’s mouth. He pulled back and watched Ushijima follow, looking for more. Tendou chuckled and placed his hand on Ushijima’s cheek. He relit the bowl and took a hit. 

He blew up towards the ceiling. Ushijima drew his hand up Tendou’s torso. He kept running it up and down and Tendou arched into the touch. He lit it and held the mouth to Ushijima, who sucked in. He watched it burn up and turn black. He grabbed the jar next his bed. He popped the top off and emptied the bowl into it. He got up and grabbed the grinder. He sat down on Ushijima’s lap again and packed the bowl again. 

“We wouldn’t have done in this high school,” Ushijima reminisces. 

“You didn’t,” Tendou winked at him. He lit the bowl and suck in. He took Ushijima’s chin and leant it up. He crushed his lips against his. They moved their mouths together even though it had already burnt out. Their tongues twisted together and Tendou couldn’t tell whose was whose. 

This time, Ushijima pulled away breath. Tendou leaned over the bed and he felt Ushijima’s hands grab hips, in fear that he would fall. He grabbed the box that hid under the bed. He took the top off and heard the lighter go off again. He grabbed the bowl from Ushijima and put it on the bedside table. 

Tendou brought the rope out and heard Ushijima grunt. “I don’t want to be tied up..” 

Tendou gently slapped him. “Don’t tell me what you want. You openly flirt with anyone  
you want? You deserve this.” 

Tendou put Ushijima’s arms behind his back. He tied them as tight as he could. He grabbed another rope and pushed Ushijima’s leg up. He started to tie his shin to his thigh and did again to the other. He stood up from the bed and went to the door. Ushijima seen him unlock the door. “No, what are you-” 

“Let them walk in.” Tendou walked back and pushed Ushijima down. “Do you like this shirt, Wakatoshi-kun~”

“Not really, I just threw it on,” Ushijima looked down at his plain, black tee. “Why?” 

Tendou took the scissors from the box and started cutting. He exposed his torso and sucked at where Ushijima’s skin stops and pants start. He led up to his nipple and sucked and bit at it. Ushijima groaned at how much he felt. He looked at Tendou and he stared back. His eyes widened and he whimpered. “Are you already that hard?” 

Ushijima thrusted against Tendou’s chest. He slapped Ushijima’s side. He grabbed his pants and unbuttoned them. He shucked them and his boxers off, only having the ropes stopping from removing them completely. He rubbed his finger against Ushijima’s hole, who moaned. “You’re still loose from this morning. Maybe I can just play with you without prepping you.” 

“No, please,” Ushijima said. Tendou knew that Ushijima knew the safe words. So, he grabbed one of the dildos from the box. He took the lube and smothered some on it. He pushed at Ushijima’s hole. He inched its way in and Ushijima thrusted the rest in. He pulled it out and in a couple times before he started massaging the stretched hole. “What-.” 

“Sh. I’m prepping you,” Tendou stuck two fingers in. Ushijima’s back arched and moaned. He ran his fingers around the toy and stuck another finger in. He grabbed another, smaller dildo from the box. He put the tip of it by Ushijima’s mouth. “Make it wet.” 

Ushijima took it in his mouth and Tendou made him deepthroat it. His eyes started watering. Tendou added a fourth finger and stretched him even more. He pulled his fingers out, and took the dildo out of his mouth. He put the tip of it by the other. Ushijima’s eyes widened. “Wait!”

Tendou pushed it all in one thrust. Ushijima screamed. He tried wriggling away from the pain. “Shhh, shh. You’re doing so great, baby.” Tendou moved down the bed and was near Ushijima’s hole. He sucked at the skin underneath Ushijima’s cock and licked at the overly stretched hole. Ushijima was conflicted at all the feelings. Tendou’s large hand grabbed both of the dildos and thrusted them in and out. 

The both of the heard the door open, and Ushijima heated up. “Um, what the hell?” Tendou heard. He turned around and seen Semi. He held a finger up to his mouth and winked. Ushijima’s face was looking away so he didn’t see who it was. But, he heard the door close and he was kind of relieved. He heard a ringing. “What’s that noise?” He looked at Tendou, his voice barely above a whisper. Tendou ignored him and pulled the dildos out.

He lined his cock up with Ushijima’s hole and pushed in. His tight heat wrapped around him perfectly. “How can you still be tight?” 

Tendou thrusted into him ruthlessly and Ushijima started saying something. “What are you saying?” Tendou leaned down to him. 

“Can I cum?” Tendou chuckled. 

“You already did,” Ushijima’s eyes widened. “About three times.” 

“Then something else is going to come out..” Ushijima tried pulling away from Tendou. 

“Then let it,” Tendou started pounding into him again. He moaned wantonly and he cried at Tendou to stop. 

“Satori~” He moaned. But it was too late. Ushijima was fully aware of the warm liquid pouring onto his stomach. Tendou was still going even though of the embarrassment that was going on with Ushijima. 

“Wakatoshi, I’m about to-” Tendou came inside him. When he pulled out of him, Tendou looked at Ushijima. “Wakatoshi-kun?” 

Tears were falling the side of Ushijima’s face. He didn’t talk and tried turning away from Tendou. But he was unable to move. Not because of the ropes, but because his mind won’t let him. He was only crying and whimpering. 

“You should have said the safe words..” Tendou started untying the ropes. He put away the toys and ropes and pushed the box underneath the bed. He took the towel off the floor from where it was pushed away from the door. He wiped the liquid off of Ushijima’s stomach. “You in subspace?” 

He was still crying when Tendou pulled him into his arms. He rubbed his hand through his hair. 

“You did so amazing. I felt so great, Wakatoshi-kun. I’m sorry I hurt you,” Tendou kissed his forehead. He got up again and went into the bathroom. When he came back with a cup of water, Ushijima had wrapped himself into a blanket cocoon. “Wakatoshi-kun~” 

Tendou poked at the cocoon, and sat the cup down. He unwrapped it from Ushijima. He pulled the blanket out from under him and covered Ushijima and him with it. He pulled Ushijima towards himself and rubbed his side. He kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him. 

He whispered sweet words to him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
